A Type of Uncertainty
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Mahado and Seto always have their little disagreements, but one goes a little too far and Seto goes looking for Mahado with a score to settle. But Mahado has another thing on his agenda....MahadoSeto one shot. Don't own Yugioh. Yaoi.


Why am I writing this story? Because I have lost my mind? Because I am suffering hormonal yugioh obsession? Or because I just love this pairing and there are next to nothing stories on them? First Yaoi oneshot, first time writing full Yaoi, so please bear with me here.

Summary: Mahado and Seto always have their little disagreements, but one goes a little too far and Seto goes looking for Mahado with a score to settle. But Mahado has another thing on his agenda...MahadoSeto one shot. Don't own Yugioh. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Kuribohs would eat 4kids.

Warnings: Yaoi and some mild language. Hence the T rating.

An uncertainty of Sorts:

_Damn him to Ra._

Priest Seto's azure eyes glared at where the sennen Ring holder stood, with a slight smirk on his features, though it was quite uncharacteristic.. Noticing Seto's balled fists and twitching temple, Mahado came to the uncanny conclusion that Seto had somewhat fallen into his little "trap,"which consisted of an binding spell with a large, unpleasing bowl of Cow Dung.

"Seto?"

Shimon blinked at the image, or monstrosity that lay before him. What lay (or stood) before Shimon, not to mention the Pharaoh, the entire Royal Court, and worst of all, the extremely chuffed Mahado, was a walking dung pit with a stupid hat. And now it looked even more stupid, seeing as it was covered in crap from the Palace stables.

_Ah Mana,_ thought Mahado in sheer blissfulness, _You have done me proud._

Akunadin closed his eyes in anguish. To think that, this massive walking turd was his own flesh and blood was starting to become extremely painful. A small titter came from the back of the throne room as Shadi and Karim tried (and failed) to console their laughter. Shadi's arm in fact, was draped

around Karim's shoulder as he struggled to stifle his snigger's in Karim's robe. Isis looked horrified.

Atemu coughed politely behind a toned hand, but still a smile was apparent on his Kingly lips.

"Uh...Seto, what is the meaning of this?"

Priest Seto's eyes slowly pricked up with an evil, dark force and when he spoke, his vocals were as deadly as that of a King Cobra . Seto's orbs fell on Mahado, was was gloating over his handiwork,

before turning to the Pharaoh and kneeling humbly the polished marble floor, earning a groan from the Palace cleaners.

"It seems my Pharaoh, somebody apparently found it amusing to somehow attach a large pot of waste to my back using magical means..."

This quote was delivered with a glare that could kill a herd of charging elephants towards that of Mahado, who was yawning and examining his fingernails.

...and this is the finished result."

Pharaoh Atemu nodded, an uncertain glint in his eye before raising a hand.

"Do you know who is responsible for this...this...so-called prank?"

Seto's eyes burned with flame and fire. Mahado, the crops were saying. Mahado, the herds were mooing. Mahado, whispered the whirling waters of the River Nile. Mahado, boomed the God's in the temples, encased in their gold prisons.

Before Seto could speak the one thing that would have made his life worthwhile, Akunadin chose to step in.

"My Dear Pharaoh, before this gets out of hand, I declare that we should just let this blow over and forget the whole..."

Akunadin blinked at Seto in worry.

...messy business. It was just an childish joke, probably by one of Mahado's students."

A mixture of horror, disbelief and sheer hatred washed over Seto's body as he saw the Pharaoh smile and nod, before sending Seto off to be cleaned off, soaked in primrose oil, then given a much needed rest. Seto's eyes burned with hatred as he saw Mahado give him a cheery wave.

Only one thing was on his agenda.

_REVENAGE._

Later...

"What did I ever do to him?" muttered The High Priest aloud. "Yeah, there was that time when I put that deadly snake with the poison that has no absolutely no cure down his robe. Oh, and when I set his bed alight. And I put that balding lotion in his shampoo..."

In a mighty pause for thought, Seto could see no reason why Mahado disliked him. Or due to the fact that they were always arguing over the tiniest thing (always started by Seto of course), he still had no idea. The next thing he knew, he was standing outside Mahado's chambers, Sennen Rod in hand. He flicked the head of the Sennen Rod back, revealing the object of his desire...the gleaming head of the dagger. Seto did not wish to kill Mahado...just destroy one or two of his most treasured belongings.

(Note: From here, the humor goes a bit and it gets gradually more serious, yet still funny if you share my sense of humor. But this part contains Yaoi, so please don't like don't read.)

With flaming, immoral intentions Seto swung into Mahado's chambers, only to find Mahado lying comfortably on his couch with his feet propped up, his headdress had been removed so that a long, sweeping honey crown of hair flowed down his back and framed his long face. Eyes as brown as the spices bought in the Market Place were focused on the parchment lay before him, an flicker of a smile fleeted across his lips as he uttered without looking at Seto. "Good day, Seto. How may I be of service?"

Seto could only gape like a clueless two year old. He mentally was slapping himself. Something so simple, due to the fact that Mahado would be in his room enjoying a good read had slipped his mind, seeing as he had been so hell bent on revenge. He wanted to inquire what the hell was Mahado doing there, then it occurred to him that would seem equally as stupid because hey, this was Mahado's chambers, after all.

"I...uh..."

"I sensed your presence, Seto. In your eagerness to defile my belongings, you also forgot that I am the possessor of the Sennen Ring, which may I let you know, is why I am head of security."

Another Mental slap on Seto's part.

For some warped reason, Seto found his vocal chords which had got lost in the sheer shock of what happened. But lo and behold...Priest Seto was never speechless.

"After what you did to me the other day Mahado, I assure you that the revenge I was going to plan was simply minor. Now its going to be ten times worse..."

Mahado cocked an eyebrow, with a "Is that so?" dying on his lips, as he watched Seto approach the door. "You know," he said as he leaned back comfortably on his couch, "I normally lock the door...much like this, actually." At those exact words, the large golden door swung backwards, causing Seto to jump back with a yelp. And was not all the shocks that he was going to receive.

A gasp escaped Seto's mouth as he felt the warmth of an body pressed up lightly against him, the cold gold of the Sennen Ring brushing his back in soft puffs. Two large toned hands closed over Seto's, as an familiar voice, yet uncharacteristically dark and breathy, purred in his ear: "I believe you are not going anywhere, my high Priest."

Then something warm and wet began to invade Seto's neck, small butterfly kisses, all the way down against the soft skin. Then, an gentle nip on his shoulder blades, causing Seto to shudder in pleasure.

_PLEASURE?_

He was been given a love bite by the Pharaoh butt licking Mahado, also his greatest enemy and rival. His cheeks flared as Mahado's skilled hands travelled down, down, down, down...until...

"Wait a second here!"

Breaking free of Mahado's spell, Seto thrust himself from the mans grip before stumbling back into the room. Mahado was leaning casually against the door, smirking yet his eyes were thoughtful.

"Mahado...I believe I am not into such..."

Mahado began to gently slither, or so it seemed to Seto across the floor to where the young man stood, his eyes glinting with unconditioned lust. Seto, for the first time in his life, felt vulnerable and worst of all, submissive in someone's presence. Even more so, seeing as it was Mahado. It didn't help that he lost his balance and toppled onto the couch where his rival had been sitting.

...activities..." his voice trailed off as Mahado leaned down and claimed his mouth, his honey colored hair tickling Seto's face. Mahado's skilled tongue claimed dominance in Seto's mouth, who surpassed a groan. Seto felt his mouth respond, his arms wrapping themselves around his rival's neck. He was so lost in the intensity of the kiss, that he didn't notice the fact that Mahado was guiding Seto to the bed, still locking lips with the high Priest.

Feeling the soft sheets of the bed below him, Seto's heart began to race. Mahado was above him, straddling his hips with his own. Smooth fingers gently eased Seto' headdress, giving way to loose bangs that fell in front of the brunettes face. Silence dawned on the two men, as Mahado's calm brown eyes fell on Seto's icy ones, which looked fearful above everything else. A bronzed hand gently guided itself down Seto's chest, skimming the white silk.

In an sudden moment of urgency, Mahado gripped the material and tore it though the middle, revealing an tanned chest. Seto's breathing heightened as he felt a tongue slide all the way down his exposed midriff. Then a pause as Mahado stopped as he reached Seto's lower midriff, raising a eyebrow at Seto who's eyes widened.

"M-Mahado..."

A small, sneaky grin crossed Mahado's face as he ripped the remaining bit of material.

"M-M-Mahado..." Seto's voice had became an surprising squeak.

Smirking, Mahado lent down, and Seto's entire body seized up and his hips bucked up with the uncontrollable pleasure of it all.

"Oh Gods..."

Mahado carried on, deep, lustful intentions gleaming in his eye, as his prey squirmed beneath him.

"Mahado...Mahado...ah...more..."

His eyes rolled to the back as his head as Mahado did his bidding, delighting in Seto's begs, pleas and more. He had him right where he wanted him...to his every command, Seto was like a willing slave, a slave to his own desires.

Meanwhile, Seto's thoughts were butchering him, screaming at him to get a grip. This was _Mahado_ for the Love of Ra! The child that he had tormented, he had grew up with and thought to just be a pawn of the Pharaoh. How could he make him feel this way and cry out his name in pleasure wracked cries?

Seto's thoughts were bypassed by the workings of Mahado's lips. It was slowly becoming too much.

"Mahado...please...ah..."

Mahado heard these words, but there was no way in hell he was going to stop now. He was going end this with a bang...and with a bang he did.

"_Mahado!"_

A young slave girl outside in the Palace Gardens dropped the vase she was carrying, and stared at the open windows of the Palace bedrooms.

Seto, panting, could only glare at Mahado as he struggled beneath him. The facts of what happened just dawned on him, and it wasn't pretty, seeing as he had came close to having...well, a certain physical activity with a certain rival of his.

Only one thing occurred to him then.

"W-Why?"

Mahado smiled at Seto, yet he was not moving his bulk, or giving any implication that he was going to move. Instead, he flicked his hair out of his eyes, gave a small grin before leaning down next to the young man.

"Why do you think?"

That just pissed Seto off immensely.

"Get _off!"_

Mahado still would not budge, but only watched in amusement as he retrieved his garments with difficulty, trying to make himself look a little dignified. Finally deciding to give mercy, Mahado removed himself, that gave Seto the chance to shoot out of the bed, his cheeks burning. Mahado

was fully dressed, while he was almost naked.

"This...never...happened..." hissed Seto, switching back into his old, icy self again. He felt his feet move as he shot out of the door, cursing that he had let himself been taken advantage of, let alone by the holder of the Sennen Ring.

Mahado smirked, a very, very uncharacteristic smirk before easing his headdress back on.

"See you again soon, Seto."

FIN

Very, very new to me! I cannot write lemons...I think this is lime...I _think _it is...

Its rated T, but its kinda borderline M...still, I guess it was ok for a first try for someone who has never written Yaoi before...its practice for my other Yaoi fics!This fic started off funny...then it got sort of serious...only because I am weird...XD. But, reviews are loved and treasured...

Cat: YES! Some Yaoi...thank you God...we are in on the action!

BB3: (Kills pervert Cat)

On another note, I am thinking I could do a sister fic for the future, between Dark Magician and Kaiba...what do you guys think?


End file.
